


You're The Best Thing I've Seen

by starchase



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Humour, M/M, Romance, seokmin is ridiculous, this is basically a rom-com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchase/pseuds/starchase
Summary: Seokmin swallowed and tried, really, valiantly tried, to reign in his stupidly large crush. It was hard, because Junhui was just too beautiful, and how could Seokmin ignore all that beauty when it was set before him? A greater man couldn't do it, and Seokmin was, admittedly, not a great man at all. Just a simple man, with a crush the size of the sun.





	You're The Best Thing I've Seen

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic in February, and I don't know why it took me so long to post, but here it is! Basically, this is about soft boys being even softer for each other. I'm a sucker for all Seokmin ships, and seokhui is so rare and beautiful, I had to try and contribute to their lonely tag. I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope it's even half as enjoyable to read!

“Pull yourself together, Seok.”  
  


“What?” Seokmin looked at Seungkwan, seeing the pitying look on his face. “What?”  
  


Jihoon just looked disgusted, and next to him Wonwoo, bless his quiet heart, was ignoring all of them.  
  


Seungkwan sighed.  
  


There was a small _buzz_ in Seokmin's pocket, and he pulled out his phone to find a text message. From Seungkwan, who was sitting right next to him. A text message that simply featured a heart-eye emoji, followed by the sick face.  
  


“What?” Seokmin asked again, trying to look at Seungkwan with hurt in his face. It probably didn't work, because Seungkwan only laughed – more like cackled, really, Seokmin thought.  
  


“You're ridiculous,” was all Seungkwan deigned to say.  
  


Seokmin gave him a narrowed-eyed glare - well as good a glare as Seokmin _could_ give, which wasn't much of one - and returned his attention to far more important things. Namely, the vision of beauty that was making his way towards their table. Junhui was being dragged along behind Jeonghan, and Soonyoung was with them too. But Seokmin only had eyes for Junhui. Heart-eyes, according to Seungkwan. Who had just leant over and whispered it into Seokmin's ear, lest he forget.  
  


Seokmin swallowed and tried, really, valiantly, tried, to reign in his stupidly large crush. It was hard, because Junhui was just too beautiful, and how could Seokmin ignore all that beauty when it was set before him? A greater man couldn't do it, and Seokmin was, admittedly, not a great man at all. Just a simple man, with a crush the size of the sun.  
  


As Junhui and the others approached, Seokmin noticed, even in the dim lighting of the bar, that Junhui had dyed his hair. Hard to tell under the shitty lightning, but it looked a pale purple or pink maybe. Whatever colour it was, Seokmin knew it looked beautiful on Junhui.  
  


Somehow, Seokmin had missed everyone greeting each other, in his silent admiration of Junhui's hair, and seats were now being taken. Also looks from Seungkwan were being thrown his way – and very pointedly ignored.  
  


“You're already here?” Soonyoung was saying, as he took the seat beside Wonwoo, who was still trying to maintain his air of not really caring. It was cute, Seokmin thought, how he still tried.  
  


“Unfortunately.”  
  


“Come on, Jihoon, you love being with us really,” Jeonghan said, taking the seat besides Seokmin.  
  


“Hey, I like your hair, Jun,” Wonwoo said.  
  


“Yeah, it looks great,” Seungkwan agreed warmly.  
  


“You look like a fairy,” Seokmin breathed out. Then immediately coloured, because he'd meant to only _think_ that, not say it out loud. Oh, goodness, now Junhui was going to think he was an idiot. “I mean you look great! _It_ looks great! It suits you. It's nice.”  
  


Seokmin forced his mouth closed, stopping any other embarrassing words from escaping, and violently began wishing that he had the power of teleportation, and could move himself anywhere but here.  
  


“Thanks, Seokmin.” Junhui's voice was sweet and sincere, as he offered Seokmin an amused smile in return.  
  


Seokmin's heart started doing the can-can, wildly inside his chest.  
  


He felt his phone buzz in his pocket again. _Bzz bzz. Bzz bzz. Bzz bzz.  
  
_

**_Seungkwan:_ ** _Very smooth.  
  
_

**_Jihoon:_ ** _You're disgusting.  
  
_

**_Jeonghan:_ ** _Oh, my sweet fool. You have much to learn._

  
Seokmin looked from his phone, to all his friends, who were now very obviously not on their phones, and the urge to be anywhere else became even stronger.  
  


See, Seokmin had been harbouring this ridiculous crush on Junhui from, well, from pretty much the moment he'd first set eyes on him. It had been small then, really just Seokmin appreciating Junhui's very pretty face, because that's what you did when a good friend introduced someone stupidly attractive into your friend group. It had grown from small admiration to...well, to Seungkwan accusing him of looking at Junhui with gross heart-eyes, and Jihoon making fake gagging sounds. Because apparently, almost all of Seokmin's friends had noticed the crush he'd tried so very hard to keep secret all this time.  
  


_“Seok...”_ Seungkwan had said with a laugh the first time they'd spoken about it. _“The problem is, you're painfully obvious when you like someone. You're the worst at hiding your feelings, you know.”  
  
_

At least Junhui had no idea. He just thought that Seokmin was a silly – yet harmless – weirdo, who sometimes said things that didn't make sense, because he was so taken by Junhui's beauty at times that his thoughts accidentally turned into words spoken out loud. Where Junhui (amongst others, regretfully) could hear them.  
  


He was _the_ worst at this, and that was why Seokmin was terrible at dating.  
  


The worst part was, he was actually really good at talking to people; friendly, funny in a dorky kind of way, and easy to get along with. And yet all of that tended to disappear whenever Junhui was around. Why did Seokmin even exist.  
  


“Now you're finally thinking like us.”  
  


Seokmin hadn't been aware of muttering that last thought sadly into his half empty glass, until Jihoon spoke. Looking up, he could see all his friends giving him a variety of strange, amused and concerned looks.  
  


“Aw, Seokmin, don't say that!” Junhui said – the only one to actually look concerned, bless his beautiful soul. “I'm sure it's not as bad as that.”  
  


Seokmin pulled in a breath. He could do this. “Thanks.” Okay, short, but sweet, he could deal with that. He offered Junhui a smile though, to try and show that it was appreciated. He could only hope it looked normal.  
  


There wasn't a lot of hope, to be fair.  
  


**  
  


“You know what your problem is?” Seungkwan began, as he and Seokmin made their, rather tipsy, way through the streets back to their apartment. It sounded as if they were already in the middle of this conversation, the way Seungkwan said it, except only moments ago they'd been drunkenly contemplating how street lights worked when there was no one there to press the button.  
  


Maybe they were a little bit more than just tipsy.  
  


“You just need to get to know him,” Seungkwan continued, as if this was the easiest thing in the world (hint: it wasn't). “Ask him out. That'll help.”  
  


Seokmin wished they were still talking about street lights.  
  


Groaning, he said, “I can't ask him out! We're barely even friends.” It was a sad fact, and Seokmin could feel the hot prickle of tears behind his eyes as he thought this.  
  


Seungkwan, possibly sensing that, gave Seokmin a little shove, causing them both to stumble as they turned a corner. “Because you don't talk to him enough!”  
  


“Yes, because when I actually do I say stuff like 'you're a fairy' or I'd, I don't know, accidentally tell him that I've considered writing poetry about the shape of his nose. He'd think I'm crazy.”  
  


“You are crazy,” came Seungkwan's ready answer. There was a long pause, as they continued to stumble their way down the street. “Do you really want to write poetry about his _nose_?”  
  


“Kwannie!” Seokmin groaned. They were being a little too loud, considering the time of night, but they were loud at the best of times, trying to think about controlling volume levels when not entirely sober and also going through an embarrassing emotional crisis was just not going to happen for Seokmin. At least they were nearly home, he thought, as they made the turn onto their own street now.  
  


“Anyway, Seok. Just hang out with him. Get to know him, it'll help. Jun's really nice, you know.”  
  


Seokmin sent Seungkwan a look. “You're drunk. How can I trust advice from someone who's drunk?”  
  


“Because,” Seungkwan answered, grinning. “You're drunk too, and I'm right.”  
  


As Seokmin followed Seungkwan into their apartment, he had to consider the fact that his friend probably _was_ right. Seungkwan usually was.  
  


The problem was: actually asking Wen Junhui, gift from god of beauty and grace, out in some capacity.  
  


**  
  


The problem actually was the way that Seokmin dealt with crushes. It was something he only ever realised he did after the fact – and after the crush was gone. But when he was caught up in the moment, and all the giddy, silly feelings that came along with it, he could never see it properly. He'd focus so much on the actual crush part of liking someone, that he'd forget about the rest of it. As in, what could follow from liking someone. Maybe being liked back (only if you weren't a head-over-toes ridiculous loser, like he tended to be). _Dating.  
  
_

His problem was, he needed to learn to see the people he liked as _people_ first, and not as some unattainable being that Seokmin totally, never, could ever hope, to deserve. He got carried away with things sometimes, and he knew he did. He just didn't know until he'd gone way, way past the line, and someone would have to (usually painfully) reel him back in. But he couldn't help it, he just loved the feeling of being in love!  
  


“And that's great, really,” Joshua said, kindly, as Seokmin spilled his thoughts and feelings in a mess, all over Joshua's living room floor. There was a soft pat to Seokmin's shoulder. “But have you ever considered...trying to approach this as a normal human being?”  
  


Seokmin looked at Joshua, feeling betrayed. “I came to talk to _you_ for a reason. I feel so betrayed right now.”  
  


Another pat on the shoulder, and Joshua was giving him that soft, small smile of his. “Okay, but I'm serious. You know you hype it all up way too much. It was cute when you were twelve and you wanted to propose to Jihoon that time, but...” and as soft as his voice was, Joshua's face was serious now, as he looked at Seokmin. “You're not twelve anymore. Dial it back a bit. Well, a lot, actually,” he amended after a thoughtful pause. Then, as if to soften his words a little he added, “just ask him to hang out. Go do something fun and casual.”  
  


Since it was basically the same advice that a semi-drunk Seungkwan had given him, and it was coming from a reliable friend like Joshua, Seokmin thought that perhaps there was some merit to it. Something he'd think about later, because the idea of it kind of made his heart take a wild dive inside his chest, and that felt a bit dangerous.  
  


He turned his face towards Joshua, and smiled. “Thanks. Enough about me though, let's talk about you for a bit.”  
  


Joshua's face went immediately from his gentle smile to a mild look of alarm.  
  


“Oh, no. I'm boring, let's not,” he said, shifting in his seat. “Hey, did you hear about that thing Jihoon was talking about earlier? Do you really think--”  
  


But Seokmin was having none of it.  
  


“Wow, you sure are talking a lot about Jihoon today.”  
  


The look on Joshua's face so aptly represented the feeling of _'oh, shit',_ that Seokmin couldn't help but laugh, a little too loudly, at it.  
  


“Seokmin, no,” Joshua tried.  
  


“Seokmin _yes._ ”  
  


It was only fair, after all, if someone was going to analyse his utter lack of a love life and why, to reciprocate, he thought. Well, what Seokmin actually thought, because he was nice, was that he might be more useful to Joshua than he was to himself when it came to these things. Also it was, admittedly, a little fun to tease Joshua about it.  
  


**  
  


Junhui had been part of Seokmin's group of friends for about a year or so. It was Jeonghan who had introduced him, dragging a (very tall) Junhui with him, up to the table that Seokmin, Wonwoo, Mingyu and Seungkwan had all been studying around at the time.  
  


“I found this lonely Chinese man and decided to make him our friend,” Jeonghan had declared to them all, just like that. Jeonghan had, rather pointedly, ignored Junhui's quiet protests of not being lonely – he had friends of course – and simply introduced them all to each other. That was when Junhui had, a little shyly, said how nice it was to meet them all, and smiled. He'd stayed then, inside their friendship circle, and most certainly inside Seokmin's heart. He'd even brought his own friends into the fold over time as well, and now Seokmin couldn't imagine not knowing Seungcheol and Minghao, as well.  
  


But Seokmin still didn't really know Junhui that well. Hadn't let himself, maybe. Perhaps there was an underlying issue he wasn't allowing himself to think about, something to examine later. For now, he was trying to ask Junhui to hang out with him. In a casual way. A really, definitely, totally, casual way. Like friends would do. If they were actually friends, and not just Seokmin who was ridiculous and shared the same group of friends with Junhui. He could do this, he told himself.  
  


Luckily, he managed to catch Junhui alone for once, studying in the library.  
  


“So, Jun,” Seokmin said, making an effort to keep his voice down – he didn't want to get kicked out, again – taking the seat opposite.  
  


Junhui looked up, surprised to see Seokmin at first, before offering his trademark sweet smile. “Hey!”  
  


Oh god, he was speaking, and smiling. At Seokmin. _'Stay strong!'_ Seokmin thought to himself, mentally trying to pull himself together. _'Don't let his pretty smile pull you off track.'  
  
_

“So. So there's this movie playing and I really want to see it. Do you want to go too?”  
  


“What movie is it?” Junhui asked, with genuine curiosity.  
  


So far, so good, Seokmin thought. Seungkwan's last piece of advice to him that morning had been a text message telling Seokmin to just pretend he was talking to any of his other friends, and at the time Seokmin had thought it a good suggestion. He was only his usual levels of stupid around his friends, after all. But now that he was here, it was impossible to imagine that Junhui was just Seungkwan, or Wonwoo, or anyone else. He was trying, though. He felt good. If 'good' also meant that he felt like his stomach was turning itself inside out with nerves. So, good.  
  


“That new comedy one we keep hearing about? I remember you said something about wanting to see it too. So I thought maybe we could...you know. Go together. To see the movie. Because it looks good.”  
  


Not quite as smooth as he'd imagined, and Seokmin could feel himself beginning to panic inside. Junhui was still smiling at him.  
  


“I mean. You can invite other people too, if you want. Mingyu might enjoy it as well? It's not-” _'don'tsayitdon'tsayitdon'tsayit'_ “-not a date, or anything!” _'You idiot.'  
  
_

The smile was still on Junhui's face, even if he did look a little confused now. But he was always so nice, and Seokmin could feel his heart sinking into the ground through his legs in his embarrassment.  
  


“Sounds good. I'll see who else wants to go?”  
  


“Yeah! Great!” He'd lost the ability to control the volume of his voice, somewhere within his internal panic, and Seokmin was now getting a few glares thrown in his direction. He didn't see them though, he only had eyes for Junhui. “Let me know? I...uhh...” now he was getting _shushed_ by someone, and that Seokmin definitely did notice. He gave Junhui an embarrassed smile. “I should go. See you later?”  
  


“Yeah, I'll text you later about the movie. Have a good day, Seokmin.” The words, and the smile to go with it, were both so genuine, that Seokmin felt like he was floating, as he turned and left the library.  
  


It could have been worse, he decided. And as Junhui had actually said yes, he'd take it. Hell, Seokmin would probably take anything, if Junhui said it with a smile.  
  


He could already feel Seungkwan judging him for thinking that.  
  


**  
  


Seokmin ended up grateful that other people had come to see the movie too. It would have been too much like a date otherwise, and Seokmin definitely wasn't ready for that. Not in the slightest.  
  


He'd thought that he'd use his friends as a nice buffer between himself and Junhui – like he usually did, admittedly – but some of them, sneaky that they were ( _cough_ Seungkwan _cough_ ) had caught on to that idea and just wouldn't let it happen.  
  


“Hey, Seok, why don't you and Jun buy the tickets, while the rest of us get snacks.” It wasn't a question, and Seungkwan smiled sweetly at what must have been Seokmin's brief look of panic, before following Junhui over to the ticket counter.  
  


And there his mind went blank. It was silly, Seokmin was _good_ at this, he always had something to say. He was one of the least quiet people he knew, always able to find something to talk about or come up with some kind of joke. But in the face of suddenly being left somewhat alone with Junhui and having to try and make conversation and be interesting...  
  


He wanted to cry.  
  


“It's a bit soon for that, we haven't even started watching the movie yet!”  
  


Seokmin's embarrassment at having said that out loud was stemmed by the fact that Junhui was joking with him. Was teasing him, and oh, that felt good. Even if it was a bit scary too.  
  


Seokmin smiled, joining in with the joke. “Hey, I'm not going to cry! I won't shed a single tear.”  
  


Junhui looked at him, disbelieving. They shuffled a little closer to the front of the queue. “But you always cry.” It was said with a laugh, which Seokmin joined in with; he was always good at laughing at himself.  
  


“Excuse me. When have you ever seen me cry?”  
  


“Every time we've had a movie night?” Junhui answered.

 

“Some of those are really sad movies!”  
  


Junhui nodded, still unconvinced. “There's nothing sad about the last one we saw, though.”  
  


Seokmin considered that, before conceding that Junhui was right. “Okay, but I _was_ really emotional that day.”  
  


Almost as emotional as he was feeling right now, because Junhui had noticed those moments? And remembered them? Wow.  
  


They shuffled forward again, and now there was only one couple in front of them. That smile was still on Junhui's face, and then Seokmin felt an arm around his shoulder. He had to remind himself both to continue breathing, and to keep his legs straight. Junhui was a touchy kind of guy, he knew this, he always had his hand on the nearest shoulder, an arm around a waist, some kind of contact with the nearest person. It just wasn't often that it was Seokmin, probably because of the whole usually forgetting to breathe/stand/live whenever it occurred.  
  


He reminded himself that he was trying to be a normal human being around Junhui.  
  


“You cried that time Jihoon bought lunch for you, too. You said he was so sweet and you were so touched and how you'd always known he wasn't as grumpy as he made out to be. I think you called him a...” here Junhui paused to think, teasingly, before finishing with a flare, “a sweet angel, a gift from above, the best of all people? Right?”  
  


Junhui was laughing now, at the memory, and Seokmin couldn't help but laugh as well, both at the reminder, and at the fact that, even through his own silly antics, he'd made Junhui laugh and smile like that.  
  


“I might have gone a little overboard,” he admitted, wiping his eyes with one hand. “Especially as he told me he never wanted to see my face again after that.”  
  


“It was so funny!”  
  


Their conversation was cut off there, as they suddenly stepped forward to buy the tickets, Junhui's arm dropping from Seokmin's shoulders. As Junhui was talking to the cashier, Seokmin glanced over, eyes searching for the rest of his friends, and he saw Seungkwan standing with the others, an assortment of snacks in hand, giving Seokmin a wide smile and a thumbs up.  
  


“And...do you sell tissues, by any chance?”  
  


Seokmin turned back towards Junhui, confused by the words, until he saw the sly little look being sent his way. Junhui's teasing face, it seemed.  
  


“I can give you some napkins?” The cashier offered, puzzled by the way the pair were laughing suddenly.  
  


“Thanks,” Seokmin said, taking the handful of napkins he was offered, as Junhui took the tickets. They made their way towards where the rest were waiting for them now. “And just for that, I'm going to make sure I _don't_ cry.”  
  


“Good luck!” It was cheekily said, and Seokmin thought, for a moment, he might just collapse into himself, with the teasing look that had crossed Junhui's face.

  


(An important thing that Seokmin was slowly learning that evening – although only barely aware he was learning it, the idea itself was still nebulous, evading actual thought – was that the less he thought about Junhui being _Junhui_ , the easier it was to talk to him. It would take a few more lessons to really drive the idea home, but the buds of its formation were beginning to grow).  
  


**

 

“I've got a break before my next class, does anyone wanna go get coffee or something?” Seokmin asked, looking around his small group of friends.  
  


Junhui was the first to respond, an easy smile on his face. “Me too! Coffee sounds like a good idea.”  
  


“Nah, sorry man, I've got class soon.”  
  


“I have to study, sorry.”  
  


“I just don't want to.”  
  


Seokmin made a face at Jihoon for that last comment, before turning back to Junhui. His stomach was all aflutter, but he was trying hard to act like it wasn't, and gave Junhui a helpless little shrug. “You still want to?”  
  


“Of course!” Junhui started gathering his things together, before standing up to join Seokmin. “Just means these losers don't get to enjoy my shining company.”  
  


“Unfortunate for them,” Seokmin agreed, swinging his bag onto his shoulder.  
  


“Love you too, guys!” Soonyoung called out to their retreating backs, to which Seokmin just raised a hand in goodbye, and Junhui laughed, amused.  
  


“So, where do you want to go?” Seokmin asked, glancing just barely over at Junhui. He looked especially good today, and it was doing terrible, terrible things to Seokmin's heart. The pale purple hair had gone, replaced by a soft shade of brown, and Junhui looked just as good as he did with any other hair colour Seokmin had ever seen him with.  
  


“Have you been to that place just off campus?” Junhui reached out then, holding the door open, other hand on Seokmin's shoulder as he followed alongside. “The one with the pun for a name?”  
  


“No, I haven't.” Seokmin had to remind himself how to breathe again, and there was both a sense of relief, and one of loss, when that hand left his shoulder moments later. “But if there's a pun involved, I'm all for it! Lead the way.”  
  


“Yes, sir!”  
  


The sun was shining, and the air was only a little cool for once, a day almost too nice to be spent indoors in class, Seokmin thought. And here he was, alone with Junhui, no one else at all to be his buffer or save him from being his ridiculous self. He didn't even have Seungkwan or Jeonghan messaging him. He was all alone, with the person he'd been crushing impossibly on for an eternity.  
  


And once again, he had no idea what to say. He always had something to say, no one could keep Seokmin quiet. Not even sleep could shut him up.  
  


“So...” he started, looking around them, as if a topic (or a way to behave like your average human being) would just pop into existence before him. “So, um. What class do you have after this?”  
  


Okay, kind of rubbish, but he could deal with it.  
  


Junhui's face lit up though, in a genuine smile. “Musical performance. There's this piano piece I've been working on lately.”  
  


“You know, I've never heard you play before.”  
  


Junhui said, with perfect ease, “Maybe I'll play for you sometime.”  
  


“That'd be nice,” Seokmin said, meaning it. “So, what is it you're working on?”  
  


And just like that, Seokmin found himself having an entirely normal, natural conversation with Junhui, for the duration of the ten minutes it took to walk to the coffee shop. It was good. There was a new kind of...lightness, beginning to build within Seokmin, following their conversation. Still that same nervous excitement he always felt around Junhui, because who didn't feel like that around him; but Seokmin was feeling less a fool than he usually did. It made a nice change.  
  


“Oh. Oh, wow.” Seokmin stopped in his tracks to stare up at the sign above the entrance, proudly declaring in tall, bright letters _A Latte Fun_. He couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up and out of him, the joke was so bad it was good. He looked over at Junhui, who was grinning right back at him. “This is perfect.”  
  


“Isn't it?”  
  


They were soon seated in a pair of comfortable chairs in a cosy corner, two drinks steaming on the table before them, and some cake, because neither of them could resist. The conversation moved naturally enough, to Seokmin's relief, from Junhui's favourite classes, to Seokmin's, until somehow, inexplicably, they were talking about their favourite movies.  
  


The less Seokmin focused on Junhui: The Crush, and the more he paid attention to Junhui: The Person, the easier it began to grow. Not that the crush was gone, because it certainly wasn't, and not that Seokmin had suddenly stopped being embarrassing, because he most certainly hadn't.  
  


As showcased spectacularly when, seeing how the sunlight filtered through the windows and caught Junhui's face in this almost perfect glow, Seokmin found himself saying instead of simply thinking: “You look really good today.”  
  


Junhui didn't seem to be taken aback or weirded out, though. He just smiled that little smile of his, whenever Seokmin was particularly silly, and said, sounding pleased, “Oh, you noticed! I've been using this new cream on my skin. I think it's really working.”  
  


Seokmin laughed, a little too loudly, and went along with it, hoping to smooth over his little slip up. “Yeah, it is! You can really tell today.” He cast around for something else to say, anything else. “So, uh. I've never asked before but, what made you move here from China in the first place?” He followed the question by immediately taking a long sip of his drink, in a vain attempt to stop himself from saying anything else for awhile.  
  


“Oh, I came here for school. I thought there would be better opportunities here.”  
  


Seokmin nodded, mouth still full of slightly too-hot coffee.  
  


There was a pause, as Junhui took a thoughtful bite of his slice of cake, before he looked over at Seokmin. The look on his face was a little more serious just then, not his usual easy going smile or expression. “Actually...you won't laugh at me, will you?”  
  


Seokmin swallowed quickly. “No! No, of course I won't.”  
  


“I actually moved here for someone. For a guy.”  
  


No laughter, because it wasn't funny, but Seokmin couldn't quite hide the little 'o' of surprise that his mouth became. Junhui didn't seem to mind though, his expression easing a little then.  
  


“R-really?”  
  


Junhui nodded. “It sounds stupid now but...well. At the time I thought, 'I like him, so why not?'”  
  


Seokmin was almost too anxious to ask, but he was too curious not to. This, he knew, was a story he'd never heard before. He was drawn into the conversation, so much so that he forgot, for the time being, about the giant crush that always seemed to hang in the periphery of everything he did.  
  


“What happened? If you don't want to talk about, you don't have to, of course! Sorry!” His words came out in a sped up jumble, but the earnestness of them was enough to make Junhui smile.  
  


“It's okay. It was a long time ago now. He'd made it sound like the best idea in the world, when I suggested moving here to be with him, but when I got here...” Junhui paused then, and for the first time looked a mixture of embarrassed, and a little shy.  
  


Seokmin didn't need to hear any more, to understand how it must have ended. His heart went out to Junhui. “That's really rough. I'm sorry.”  
  


Junhui shook his head, smiling again now. “It's fine. You live and learn, right?”  
  


“You didn't want to go home after that though?” Seokmin couldn't imagine not wanting to just run home and hide away from the world, if something like that had happened to him.  
  


“I didn't really want anyone to find out,” he admitted, laughing softly at himself. “And I realised I actually really liked it here. Then I made friends, and met you guys, so why would I leave?”  
  


“That's really brave of you though.” Seokmin hoped he didn't sound quite as awed as he felt, but judging by the smile on Junhui's face, it wasn't really working.  
  


“Not really, I just didn't want to admit to making a mistake. I've got this reputation to uphold, after all.”  
  


“Right, right,” Seokmin agreed, laughing.  
  


Junhui was fiddling with his almost empty mug, something Seokmin had only just noticed. He'd been so invested in their conversation. “No one else knows...”  
  


Seokmin was, for once, quick on the uptake. “I won't tell a soul.”  
  


Junhui smiled at him again. “Thanks, Seok.”  
  


And Seokmin felt his spirit slowly begin to ascend to another plane of existence. A smile _and_ a nickname? He'd been blessed.

  
  


Later, when Seokmin stopped to think about it, really think about it, he realised that that day was when it began. When he'd taken his first proper step back, and really started to see the pictures that made up Junhui. Beyond what he'd been building up inside his mind – and his heart – for so many months now. It was a nice surprise, to start to see things with a little more clarity.  
  


**  
  


**_Seungkwan:_ ** _how's operation get jun going??  
  
_

**_Seokmin:_ ** _good? I think? Maybe?  
  
_

**_Seokmin:_ ** _idk :(  
  
_

**_Seungkwan:_ ** _well, take this as you will, but he said you were sweet.  
  
_

**_Seokmin:_ ** _!!!!!!!!!  
  
_

**_Seokmin:_ ** _no he didn't!!!  
  
_

**_Seungkwan:_ ** _he did! I can only assume you did something right.  
  
_

**_Seungkwan:_ ** _and stopped being such a dork around him.  
  
_

**_Seungkwan:_ ** _wait, you're always a dork. Never mind.  
  
_

**_Seokmin:_ ** _ >:|   
  
_

**_Seungkwan:_ ** _mwah!_

  


**  
  


As there always seemed to be whilst at college, there was a party. Seokmin didn't go to many of them, really, but since almost all of his friends were going to this one, he figured why not? It was a party being held by someone that knew someone that knew someone else who shared a class with Jeonghan. Which meant Seokmin had no idea who the host actually was, or who most of the party goers would be.  
  


But his friends were there. As was Junhui. Those were temptations enough.  
  


He arrived with Soonyoung, Jeonghan, Wonwoo and Mingyu. Wonwoo was already saying something about just turning around immediately and leaving, and Seokmin only barely caught Soonyoung trying to corral him inside with the rest of them.  
  


“Wonwoo,” Seokmin said, slinging an arm around Wonwoo's shoulders as he came up beside him. “You have to come in. I need you.” He sounded very serious as he said it, but Wonwoo glanced aside at him, unconvinced.  
  


“Why do you need me?”  
  


“You seem like a sensible person to have at a college party. Please, don't leave me.”  
  


It had the desired result of making Wonwoo laugh, and Seokmin smiled, laughing with him, as they made their way together up to the entrance.  
  


Everything was already in full swing when they stepped through the door. There was music, dull and thumping, through the walls and the halls, coming from one of the rooms. Shouting and the general buzz of talking could be heard weaving its way through the entire building. And there were plenty of people already there, laughing, talking, drinking, and generally having fun. Some, Seokmin recognised from classes, but most were strangers to him. They'd probably stay that way, too; as friendly as he was, he had no intention of leaving his friends’ sides tonight.  
  


“When is everyone else getting here?” Mingyu asked.  
  


Seokmin pulled out his phone. “Seungkwan will be here in five minutes, he says.”  
  


“I think Seungcheol said he was running late, but he's bringing whoever couldn't go with Seungkwan, with him.”  
  


“Well then!” Suddenly there was an arm around Seokmin's neck, and Soonyoung had collared him under one arm, and Mingyu under the other. “May as well get started while we wait! Let's find something to drink.”

  
  


By the time all of his friends had arrived, and he'd had a few beers to warm him up, Seokmin had taken to the party as he usually did to these things: loudly, and with a lot of energy. Especially with Soonyoung and Seungkwan at his side, they were unstoppable in their noisy enjoyment of life, bad music, and weak beer.  
  


Seokmin turned from where he was, laughing loudly in between Seungkwan and Soonyoung, and stopped short when he saw Junhui, standing and talking to Seungcheol in the doorway. His smile widened, as he made his way over towards them.  
  


“Jun!” He called out, heart skipping a beat when Junhui turned, and smiled upon seeing Seokmin. “Come dance!”  
  


Junhui's eyebrows creased into a frown. “What?”  
  


Seokmin leaned in closer, heart thumping wildly the entire time, but the drinks he'd had so far were thrumming warmly through his veins, a false sense of courage. “Dance! Come on!” He gestured behind him, where Soonyoung and Seungkwan were carrying on well in his stead. “You dance, don't you?”  
  


Junhui's face smoothed into understanding. “Of course I dance.”  
  


“Good!” Seokmin led Junhui with a smile, towards the small circle of space they'd carved out for themselves.  
  


Soonyoung and Seungkwan _whooped_ loudly as Seokmin and Junhui joined them.  
  


The song switched to something lively and upbeat, something they all knew the words to, and started to sing along with. And Seokmin had to work to remind himself, as he watched Junhui dance, to _not be a dork_ , as he'd been told enough times by then. Because it was hard not to be, when Junhui was moving the way he was; his motions were both elegant, but full of such energy. Seokmin was, just a little bit, enraptured.  
  


“Jun's got the moves!” Seungkwan called out, sending Seokmin the least secretive wink in existence.  
  


Luckily, Junhui didn't see it, because he was busy leaning in towards Seokmin, though his voice was raised loud enough to include them all; he was only looking at Seokmin. “Told you I dance.”  
  


And dance, Junhui did. Seokmin was a high energy kind of guy, but after some time even he could feel himself overheating, and his energy beginning to flag. There was still a smile on his face – always a smile on his face – when he tapped Junhui on the shoulder, and leant in so he could be heard. Breathlessly, Seokmin said, “Do you wanna-?”  
  


“Yes,” Junhui said, before Seokmin could finish.  
  


Seokmin looked at him, surprised, but laughed, figuring they were on the same page. “Cool. Let's go outside?”  
  


Junhui nodded, and they began to work their way through those who were still dancing, and the people loitering in the hallways – Seokmin could feel Junhui's fingers clasping loosely at the back of his jacket – until they found themselves outside.  
  


The night air was warm, but it still felt cooler against Seokmin's flushed face and heated skin. It was nice to be able to breathe.  
  


There was a low wall, enclosing the lawn in front of the building, and they made their way over to it and sat down. There were a couple of people hanging around the open doorway of the building, probably also enjoying a little breather, but there was no one else in their immediate vicinity.  
  


And now, with no music playing or people around them, with only the warmth of the night air and the hush of the softest of breezes around them, Seokmin's brain chose that moment to stutter and freeze. Why hadn't he asked someone else to come along with them?  
  


“It's a fun night, isn't it?” Junhui said, breaking the silence easily. When Seokmin looked over, it was to see Junhui looking at him, his soft, easy smile sitting so naturally on his face. His cheeks were still red from the heat of dancing inside. He was beautiful.  
  


“Yeah!” Seokmin agreed easily. “It's been good to unwind a bit. And nice to see everyone all together like this.”  
  


At that, Junhui's face crinkled into a laugh. At Seokmin's questioning look, he said, “it would be, but I've hardly seen anyone!”  
  


Now that Junhui was mentioning it, Seokmin realised that he was right. He'd spent most of his evening with Soonyoung and Seungkwan, and then Junhui as well.  
  


He laughed, a little too giddy, and for a moment Seokmin was sure he could feel all the drinks he'd had so far sloshing inside his head, a strange, light, fuzzy feeling. It was either that, or the way Junhui looked, in the half dark tonight. “Well, it's a nice idea then, being all together! Even if we aren't.”  
  


“Definitely.”  
  


Their conversation grew from there, a little stilted (so Seokmin imagined, on his part) weaving in and out of topics with little logic or true direction. The drinks the both of them had had so far were beginning to add up, though being outside was helping. Seokmin's face finally felt cooler, and Junhui's cheeks had returned to their normal colour.  
  


“So,” Seokmin said, his mouth following the winding, directionless path of their conversation, “what's something you've always wanted to do, but never done?”

 

Junhui didn't look at all surprised by the question, which said a lot about their conversation thus far. He looked thoughtful for a moment, before he answered. “I've always wanted to go on an ice skating date.”  
  


Seokmin, for his part, was surprised by that. “What?”  
  


Junhui nodded, eyes on Seokmin as he spoke. “I've seen it in movies and things, and thought it always looked like fun! To go ice skating on a date. You can hold each other's hands as you skate, and the cold is a perfect excuse to cuddle and stay close.”  
  


Seokmin's face was feeling hot again, all of a sudden. He was trying, rather hard, not to picture this most vivid date that Junhui was describing. Instead, he made himself laugh, and tease Junhui for being a romantic, to which Junhui simply shrugged, but smiled.  
  


“Have you ever been ice skating before?”  
  


“I went once with my parents,” Junhui answered. “I was a kid then, though. I'd like to try it again, now I'm more coordinated.” They both laughed at that.  
  


There was a thoughtful pause, before Seokmin broke it suddenly. “Why don't we then?”  
  


“Hmm?”  
  


“Why don't we just do it? Have your ice skating date thing. It'd be fun! I've never been ice skating before.”  
  


Junhui's face bloomed into a smile, soft and wide and full of all the warmth of a bright, sun-filled day. Seokmin could have sworn that the night sky around them lightened at the sight of it.  
  


“Yeah! I'd like that.”  
  


There was a sharp buzz, loud in the otherwise quiet of the night time air, from Seokmin's pocket. He wanted to curse at whoever was texting him now, when Seokmin was feeling, really feeling, like he was getting somewhere with Junhui. Like they were friends now, and had an understanding, and that Seokmin could actually talk to him a little more without making such a fool out of himself.  
  


Junhui was friends with the same people as Seokmin was, though, and this wasn't the first time they'd all been out together. “Who is it? You should probably check that.”  
  


Seokmin sighed, but pulled his phone out of his pocket. He stared at the text for a moment, before he burst into surprised laughter./

 

“What? What is it?” Junhui asked, leaning in to look, curious. Seokmin simply handed him his phone, letting Junhui read it for himself.  
  


**_Mingyu:_ ** _Quick!  
  
_

**_Mingyu:_ ** _Seungkwan's on the table!  
  
_

**_Mingyu:_ ** _dancing!!!  
  
_

**_Mingyu:_ ** _Shit, soonyoung's joined him too.  
  
_

**_Mingyu:_ ** _You have to see this.  
  
_

He wasn't wrong, both Junhui and Seokmin agreed, they did have to see this. And probably put an end to it, but first they had to witness and laugh and film it all, for posterity's sake. Because they were good friends like that.

 

They shared a look and a laugh, before leaving the night behind them, and going back inside to find some more of their friends.  
  


**  
  


**_Seungkwan:_ ** _How's your head?? You're okay, right?  
  
_

**_Seokmin:_ ** _It's fine! I'm fine! Thanks for asking! :)  
  
_

**_Seungkwan:_ ** _Are you sure??  
  
_

**_Seokmin:_ ** _Well it doesn't hurt as much today!  
  
_

**_Seungkwan:_ ** _Okay, good. just making sure! Sorry about it :(  
  
_

**_Seokmin:_ ** _Don't worry, kwannie! All's well that ends well!_

  


Seokmin rubbed the slightly tender spot on his cheek, it was a little red today, but not actually bruised, thankfully. He had wished, though, that he hadn't accepted any more beers at that party. And then allowed Soonyoung to convince him to join both he and Seungkwan in a dance routine up on the tables...  
  


**_Junhui:_ ** _Hey, seok, how's your face doing today?  
  
_

Seokmin had to remind himself to breathe, a few moments later, because apparently he'd forgotten he needed to do that. He sucked in a long breath of air, and tried not to let himself float away. Perhaps it hadn't been too bad, really, falling off that table.

  


**  
  


Since discovering that they both had the same gap between classes on a Tuesday, Seokmin and Junhui had taken to spending it together. Usually at that coffee shop they both liked now. Sometimes Minghao or Jeonghan would join them, having a break then too, but mostly it was Seokmin and Junhui. And it was...good. Through sitting with Junhui and talking for an hour or so over a hot drink, Seokmin had found himself slowly beginning to relax about being around him. More and more of what actually made Junhui _Junhui_ was starting to come into focus. The hazy, giddy light of love that had shone around him was...not necessarily dimming, but turning into a more natural light. The sun, as it began to light up the morning sky and chase away the night. Illuminating the real Junhui in its growing light, instead of being obscured by the unnatural radiance of Seokmin's previous feelings.  
  


It wasn't as if he liked Junhui any less, either. The way Seokmin's heart always seemed to stumble or flutter at the smallest thing, was testament to that still. But it was beginning to feel like something more real. Something tangible. It was a little scary, if Seokmin was honest with himself, because it had been awhile since he'd properly tried to date anyone. And he and Junhui weren't even dating, this was just Seokmin trying to actually get to know him better, and become closer friends first.  
  


Time to worry about that later, he thought. He looked down at his phone, re-reading the text message he'd received from Junhui.

 

**_Junhui:_ ** _I'll meet you at the cafe! I won't be long!  
  
_

He felt a little giddy just reading the words. It was definitely all still there, but it was slowly morphing itself into something more natural.  
  


He turned his attention from his phone, to the window beside him. The sun was straining to be seen through the clouds, the light coming through a little grey and overcast. The coffee shop was only about half full of patrons, and Seokmin had been able to grab one of the comfortable, squishy couches for them.  
  


Seokmin was so absorbed in quietly traversing his own wandering thoughts, that it came as a surprise when there was a sudden, sharp poke to his side. He jumped, and the shout of surprise that left him was enough to have a few of the other customers turning to look at him. But Junhui, who was the culprit behind the sudden jab, was dissolving into laughter in front of Seokmin's startled glance, practically doubling up on himself in his amusement.  
  


Despite the sudden shock that was still running through Seokmin's system, there was enough of him left to appreciate that this image before him, of a wildly giggling Junhui, was probably the cutest thing he would witness in his entire lifetime. There was something so unrestrained and adorable about watching Junhui almost collapse with laughter, amused at his own silly joke.  
  


Seokmin tried not to laugh, shooting Junhui the worst glare of fake-anger in the universe. “You're mean. Why are you so mean?”  
  


Junhui was still laughing to himself, even as he slid onto the couch beside Seokmin. “Your little scream! It was so funny.”  
  


“You're mean,” Seokmin said again.  
  


“Don't pout at me like that.”  
  


Seokmin pouted harder, and once again it seemed to reduce Junhui to laughter. The sound of it danced down the length of Seokmin's spine, warm and giddy, until it settled into his heart.  
  


The light streaming through the windows seemed suddenly brighter, then. That, or the wall of clouds just didn't matter anymore; they couldn't stop the sun from shining.  
  


**  
  


They finally found a weekend that suited them both, for living out Junhui's ice skating dream. To Seokmin's surprise, it ended up being just Junhui and himself; not that he minded, but he'd thought that maybe a few of their friends at least would be interested in going as well.  
  


Seokmin was quietly pleased though; it was almost like a date, now, and he'd grown so much better at talking to Junhui lately.  
  


For his part, Junhui was almost bouncing with excitement it seemed, as they entered. He kept clutching at Seokmin's arm or shoulder excitedly, as they waited to get their skates. It made Seokmin laugh, and wonder – not for the first time now – who was supposed to be the older one between them. It was cute.  
  


“Don't worry,” Junhui started, prompting Seokmin to look over from where he was bent over, tying up one of his skates. “If you get nervous, you can just hold my hand.”  
  


Seokmin found himself momentarily unable to breathe. At the suggestion itself, even if it was just playful, but most especially at the look on Junhui's face, as he spoke. There was a tilt to his smile that Seokmin hadn't seen before. Was...was Junhui _flirting_ with him?  
  


No, there was no way. He couldn't possibly be.  
  


Seokmin pulled in a breath, before laughing, going along with the joke. “Hey, what makes you think you'll be better than me?” He challenged, sitting up now, and finding himself still just a touch shorter than Junhui. “You said you haven't done this since you were a kid!”  
  


“Because I know I just will be better than you.” There was a laugh and a smile to go along with this. “I'm good at everything.”  
  


Seokmin scowled playfully at this show of confidence. “Not at everything.”  
  


Junhui stood up, before reaching down, offering Seokmin a hand up, which was warmly accepted.  
  


“I remember that time we all played soccer together last summer.”  
  


No more needed to be said, Junhui's laughter had turned embarrassed now with the memory. “We don't talk about that.”  
  


“Exactly.” And now, Seokmin was looking – and feeling – a little triumphant, as they began to make their way over to the actual rink itself. He flashed Junhui a grin. “So maybe you'll need to hold _my_ hand, instead.” There was a flash of something through him, a shot of liquid lightning through his veins, as he realised that _he_ was now kind of most definitely flirting with Junhui, and he had no idea how he'd done it really. He was terrible at flirting.  
  


But there was a most becoming shade of red just highlighting Junhui's cheeks, that Seokmin had a moment to appreciate, before all their joking and bravado was dissolved by reality.  
  


In the end, they both had to hold onto each other's hands for support. It was a rocky start – Junhui's confidence was definitely a little misguided – but it was fun. After awhile of trying and getting used to things, they didn't have to hold onto each other for support quite as much.  
  


As they skated, slowly and carefully, around the rink, Seokmin caught Junhui looking at the confident, graceful skaters ahead of them, with a wistful look. “Don't worry,” Seokmin said, nudging Junhui – just barely, gently – with his shoulder, and smiled. “Just practice, and you'll be gliding like that in no time!”  
  


Junhui looked over, laughing softly. “Probably not. But this is fun anyway.”  
  


“Yeah, it is.”  
  


When they'd skated to their hearts content – and to the limit of their lungs and limbs – they decided to go warm up and grab some food. It felt even more like a date, Seokmin thought, as they wandered outside, idly making their way towards some sort of place to eat, the first place that took their fancy, they decided.  
  


“It was so cold in there, I'd forgotten it wasn't actually winter outside!” Seokmin joked, tilting his head back and enjoying the warmth of the sun as it spilled over him. Junhui was smiling beside him, also enjoying it. “So,” Seokmin said, glancing over at Junhui. “How was it? Was it everything you ever dreamed it would be?”  
  


The teasing and joking around with Junhui had become easier, as Seokmin had gotten to know him, and it was good, it was nice. Seokmin liked being able to laugh with his friends, and learning how to do this with Junhui had helped him feel closer to him now, earn a better understanding of him.  
  


It helped too that Junhui was pretty playful himself, and happily went along with any jokes or teasing.  
  


“It was great! Thanks for going with me.”  
  


“Of course!” Seokmin threw Junhui one of his patented, sunny smiles. “I had a great time too. Ooh,” he interrupted his own flow of thoughts, as they wondered past a restaurant, and tugged at Junhui's sleeve. “This place looks like it might be good?”  
  


They peered in through the window together, before agreeing that yes, this was the place; and also that their legs ached and they were hungry so please, in Seokmin's words, could they sit down before he just collapsed on the curb?  
  


“Come on, you,” Junhui had said, laughing, pulling Seokmin into the little restaurant with him.  
  


It wasn't until later that night, when Seokmin was back at home and thinking back on the day, that he realised just how comfortable he'd felt around Junhui the entire time. It was a first for him. Little flutters of emotion, knots of feelings, and internal sighs of _he's so beautiful_ still happened to him, and all the time. But he had been, all things considered, the most comfortable he had ever been in Junhui's presence. The fun they'd been having, their jokes and their conversations, the breathless laughter as they'd skated awkwardly around the rink, or the genuine concern at every fall, had been a distraction. Reality had finally taken over from the fantasy within Seokmin's mind.  
  


His heart felt like it had swelled to twenty times its usual size, at the realisation. He felt warm and giddy and fluttery all over. But in a _real_ way, and that, for Seokmin made all the difference.

  


**

  


Seokmin had been sitting there staring at his phone for at least a good ten minutes now. Which wasn't necessarily unusual, except that he was staring at one text, and a short one at that.  
  


“What is it?” He felt Soonyoung's shoulder nudge his arm. It was enough to jolt Seokmin from his contemplation, and almost spill his drink across the table.  
  


He gave Soonyoung a slightly sheepish smile, thankful that he hadn't ruined both their lunches in the process.  
  


“Well?” Soonyoung prompted.  
  


“Oh. Oh! Nothing's wrong...” Seokmin said quickly, shaking his head, but Soonyoung looked as unconvinced as was to be expected, knowing Seokmin as well as he did. Seokmin sighed, lunch forgotten, as he handed his phone over to Soonyoung. “I just...what is this supposed to mean?”  
  


The message in question was from Junhui, and it was just a simple text saying: ' _Saw your pic this morning, you look really cute today!'_ followed by a kissy-face emoji. It wasn't necessarily the message itself – although that was definitely enough to send Seokmin's heart soaring, no matter how innocently meant – it was mostly the emoji. Or perhaps the combination of the message and the kissy-face. Seokmin _knew_ that Junhui didn't mean anything by it – he couldn't – but he just didn't know what to make of it, or how to respond.  
  


That, and the idea of Junhui looking at the pictures Seokmin had posted and liking them, was enough to fuel him to run up the side of a mountain, he thought, or run to the moon, with the excitement now coursing through his body.  
  


Soonyoung read the message, sniggered to himself, and handed the phone back to Seokmin, as if it had been nothing more than a comment on the weather, or something.  
  


“It's Jun,” he said with a shrug. “He's probably doing it so you'll compliment him back. You know what he's like!” It was said in a light, teasing tone, and Seokmin couldn't help but laugh a little at the thought.  
  


“Yeah, you're probably right.”  
  


Soonyoung nodded, turning back to his lunch. “He's hinting for you to look at his pictures too. Better not disappoint him!”  
  


Before their lunch break ended, Seokmin had made sure to do just that, and reply in kind to Junhui's text, minus the kissy-faces. He still wasn't sure what to do with that, but perhaps it was just a typo. God knew hitting the wrong emoji could happen. He could never forget (nor was he allowed to forget it, unfortunately) the time that he'd sent the aubergine at the end of a message to Mingyu, about picking up some milk. Accidental kissy-face emoji typo, Seokmin could understand.  
  


(Later, in response to Seokmin's complimentary reply, was another message from Junhui in return, consisting simply of the heart-eye emoji. Well then, Seokmin thought).

  


**  
  


“You know, I think Jun likes you.”  
  


The words took Seokmin so much by surprise that he needed a moment to process what he was actually hearing. And then another moment to apply it to himself, and reality, because _what_.  
  


Joshua and Seokmin were alone in the small kitchen of Joshua, Jihoon, Soonyoung and Jeonghan's equally small apartment. They were grabbing a quick restock of snacks, for the movie the rest of them were still watching in the living room. It was some fast-paced action film, and Seokmin could hear the low mumble of talking, and a couple of _'wow'_ s filtering through into the kitchen.  
  


“ _What?_ ” Seokmin asked, confused. As far as he was concerned, Junhui had done nothing to give that impression, really.  
  


Joshua paused in his cupboard-raiding to give Seokmin a look that clearly said without words how big an idiot he was.  
  


“What?” Seokmin asked again.  
  


“Just the way he's been practically cuddling you the entire movie so far.”  
  


Seokmin could feel his cheeks go a little pink, when it was phrased like that. Junhui _had_ been pretty affectionate with him so far that evening, but Seokmin hadn't thought anything special of it. Special in the sense that he, Lee Seokmin, might very well die this night from extreme heart beating out of his chest syndrome. (It was very sudden, and the cause was usually attractive Chinese boys with a tendency of being tactile. He was doomed).  
  


But certainly not special in the sense that it was in any way an unusual thing for Junhui to be doing.  
  


“But...” Seokmin started, staring blankly at Joshua now, because the thought of Junhui actually _liking_ him, even in a hypothetical sense, was enough to make his brain slow down to cope with it. “But, he's usually all close and touchy like that. It's not...it's not anything...it's not special.” He could almost see the little buffering wheel inside his brain, vainly trying to catch up with everything.  
  


With a sigh, Joshua came over towards Seokmin, snacks in hand. Without thinking, Seokmin opened his arms to take some of the load, so Joshua could grab some more. If his mind wasn't lagging so far behind, he'd stop to look at what they were both holding and think that maybe, between them all, they consumed too many snacks. But it was the furthest thing from his mind just then.  
  


“Let's just say he's never cuddled _me_ like that,” Joshua said. He leant in, and in lieu of an empty hand, nudged Seokmin's shoulder with his own, in a 'there there' gesture. “Or anyone else, that I've noticed.”  
  


“But...” Seokmin's brain was still stuck, even as he turned and followed Joshua from the kitchen. “We've been hanging out a lot lately. It's how he normally is, isn't it? There's nothing to it.”  
  


There was no time for a proper reply, as they stepped back into the living room, so Joshua just turned and gave Seokmin a rather significant look. Seokmin didn't know how to read it, but if he knew how to read Joshua, he could probably safely assume he was either being told that he was an idiot (gently, because Joshua was kind to Seokmin, even when he was being dumb), or telling him to think about it. Whatever 'it' might be. Think about Junhui liking him? Think about possibly asking Junhui out, for real, truly, properly, asking him out, instead of just all the getting together and general hanging out they'd been doing?  
  


The idea made the back of Seokmin's neck feel hot, and his heart thudded heavily inside his chest, as he picked his way back through his friends, some snacks in hand, towards his own spot. Junhui smiled up at him, soft and warm, like the first gentle rays of sun lighting up the morning, and Seokmin thought it was lucky he was already in the process of sitting down, or his knees would have gone and he'd be on the floor; it was the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed with his own two eyes.  
  


As Seokmin sat, Junhui settled exactly into the position he'd been in before Seokmin had left – which was, now that Joshua had put the thought into his mind, essentially cuddling up against Seokmin. He'd enjoyed the little act of affection so far, had thought he might float away with utter joy, and tried not to move an inch and ruin Junhui's apparent comfort, but now...now Seokmin couldn't help hyper focusing on it, and wondering. Junhui seemed comfortable though, and Seokmin could feel the moment any tension eased out of Junhui and he relaxed, a warm, weighted pressure against Seokmin's side.  
  


In an effort to distract his now overactive mind, Seokmin handed Junhui the bag of snacks he had in hand, so they could share. There was a hand curled around the curve of his waist, and he felt Junhui tighten his hold briefly. There was a smile of thanks aimed up at him. Seokmin's heart thudded harder still.  
  


He'd known Junhui to be a touchy, tactile person. Had seen it between Junhui and his other friends, before they'd really started talking properly. Junhui was easy with his affection, arms around shoulders and waists of whoever was nearest to him. Head on a shoulder, despite almost all of their friends (bar Mingyu, but he was abnormal, in all things, Seokmin thought) being shorter than him. That wasn't unusual in the slightest.  
  


And since they'd started hanging out and talking more, becoming better friends, as Seokmin had thought, Junhui had transferred that easy affection to Seokmin now, too, as casually as he would with any of the rest of them. He'd not thought of it as anything other than that, even if his heart had been doing a violent two-step for the entire first half of the movie.  
  


He wished Joshua hadn't put the thought into his head, because now he couldn't unthink it. No way, though, no way did Junhui like him as anything more than a friend. They were closer now than they had been, certainly, but still. No way.  
  


In an effort to get his mind off of it – and the movie really wasn't enough of a distraction – Seokmin let his eyes wander the room, and his friends sitting around him. He noticed then, Joshua and Jihoon sitting next to each other on the other couch. He noticed also, how Joshua kept turning his head, ever so slightly, and would steal tiny little glances at Jihoon, who seemed otherwise engrossed in the movie.  
  


A small smile on his face, Seokmin pulled out his phone, and sent off a quick text message.  
  


**_Seokmin:_ ** _Maybe you should try some cuddling of your own~ ;)  
  
_

He saw Joshua move, surprised, when he felt the buzz of his phone in his pocket. It took him only a moment to read the message, it seemed, and comprehend the meaning, because then Joshua turned and gave Seokmin a look, to which he just smiled his brightest smile, and flashed him a little peace sign.  
  


There was a soft poking against Seokmin's waist then, drawing his attention away, and he looked to see Junhui staring up at him, curiously. Junhui's head had somehow found it's way onto Seokmin's shoulder, and he looked so sweet and comfortable, curled up against Seokmin like that, that for a moment he thought that, instead of combusting, he might just melt. What a terrible mess he would make on Joshua's living room floor.  
  


Seokmin opened up a new message and quickly typed into it: ' _I'm just teasing joshua a little! About jihoon!_ ' Without sending it, he passed his phone over for Junhui to read for himself. The little laugh that Junhui let out after reading the message was a thing of beauty, and Seokmin was gone, he thought. His actual demise this night: floating away on a cloud of warm and fuzzy feelings. It wasn't the worst way to go.  
  


Junhui handed the phone back, and they both laughed softly about it together, quietly sharing the little joke.  
  


**_Seokmin:_ ** _I'm only teasing, love you really!!!  
  
_

**_Joshua:_ ** _you two look like boyfriends right now :)  
  
_

As his heart stopped beating entirely, and his face almost instantly flushed the deepest, warmest shade of red he'd ever known it to go, Seokmin made a mental note to never, ever, try to tease Joshua ever again. It wasn't worth the retribution. He probably wouldn't live long enough to ever tease Joshua again, anyway, he thought sadly.  
  


Not between that, and the fact that he could feel Junhui's fingers, pressing warmly, moving slowly, against his side. Could feel the press of Junhui's head, cushioned against Seokmin's shoulder.  
  


Too bad, Seokmin thought, because he was a big fan of living. But apparently the universe was against him this night, and wanted to cease his being. So be it.

  
  


Before Seokmin fell asleep that night (if sleeping is what his ever-turning thoughts of _maybe maybe maybe_ could be called) there was one last message from Joshua.  
  


**_Joshua:_** _I mean it, though. I've never seen Jun like that before. Maybe it's time to just ask him out.  
  
_

And for the rest of the night, all Seokmin could think to himself was again, over and over: maybe, maybe, maybe...  
  


**  
  


The weather had changed, and there were chills seeping into the air now, leaving their imprints behind on bare arms and the back of necks, a cold kiss. And with that, homework and studying and projects had been picking up, too. They'd gone from the hazy warmth of summer, to the crisp reality of autumn. There was definitely less time to spend hanging out. Seokmin had been so busy working on and practising his piece for his vocal class, he hadn't realised how much time had really slipped by.  
  


The telltale little jingle of his phone went off, alerting him to a new message. It was enough to pull him away from what he'd been doing, and for the first time he realised how stiff his neck and shoulders suddenly felt. When he looked at his phone, his heart did a funny little flip, as it always did, upon seeing Junhui's name.  
  


**_Junhui:_ ** _Hey, are you ok? Haven't seen you in awhile. I miss you!  
  
_

Seokmin felt a small pang, to accompany the heart-flips. Before he could reply, another message came through, making him jump a little at the sound.  
  


**_Junhui:_ ** _Are you free anytime soon?  
  
_

Seokmin looked at the work he still had left to do, and back at his phone. Then he felt the stiffness in his shoulders, as he moved again.  
  


**_Seokmin:_ ** _I'm free now?  
  
_

It took barely anytime at all before a new message came through.  
  


**_Junhui:_ ** _Meet me at our cafe in 30 mins?  
  
_

Once again, there was a kissy-face emoji, ending the message.  
  


Thirty minutes later found Seokmin and Junhui sitting in their favourite coffee shop, sipping at hot chocolates, and splitting a brownie. They'd managed to grab one of the couches again, and Junhui was sitting so close, pressed against Seokmin, that he could hardly breathe for the constant warmth and pressure of Junhui against him. It was wonderful.  
  


His aches had already eased away, and it had felt like they had vanished really the moment Junhui had smiled at him, when he'd first seen Seokmin.  
  


“Thanks for calling me out,” Seokmin said, letting himself in turn relax against Junhui. “I think I needed it. I've been working on my piece for class, and forgot that life existed outside of that.” He laughed softly, a little sheepish.  
  


Junhui patted Seokmin's knee in sympathy. Then left his hand there. Seokmin thought, not for the first time, that he might explode.  
  


“If you need help with it, just ask!”  
  


“Thanks. I might, actually.” He offered Junhui a smile, and Seokmin could almost swear, if he wasn't convinced otherwise, that Junhui's cheeks coloured a little, and his smile had turned a little more shy.  
  


Their conversation wound away from college and work, treading meaningless, silly paths, as it was wont to do when they were just hanging out. Inane – but important! - questions, such as who their favourite power ranger was, their best songs to sing at karaoke, or (and this was Junhui's question) favourite sticker to use on their selfies. It was silly and ridiculous, and somewhere along the line, had become so much easier for Seokmin. He felt better now, for seeing Junhui, than he had all that week so far.

 

“Okay, okay,” Seokmin said, still laughing over the last thing. “Important question here: ideal type?"  
  


Junhui tapped his chin, looking thoughtfully, almost significantly, at Seokmin, before answering. “Tall and handsome are a must, of course,” he began. Seokmin couldn't help but notice that Junhui's hand was _still_ resting on his knee, disturbing his internal balance. “Excellent cheekbones. I like a strong nose, too.” Here Junhui's eyes seemed almost to flicker briefly to Seokmin's own nose, before back to Seokmin's eyes again. His smile looked playful, now. “I can't resist a big, bright smile either. Oh! And a great sense of humour.”  
  


Seokmin laughed, and one could almost hear the _whoosh_ of something going over his head. “Wow, you're not asking for a lot, are you?” He teased. “If I ever find someone who possesses all of those, I'll let you know!”  
  


Something about this seemed to be hilarious to Junhui, and he started laughing, in that way that had him almost curling up into Seokmin.  
  


“There there,” Seokmin said, confused but endeared, running a hand through Junhui's hair. “I'm sure you'll find someone to fit all that!”  
  


Junhui didn't stop laughing for almost five minutes, and Seokmin, bemused, didn't understand at all, but was happy just witnessing the moment. Junhui was an ever giving delight, he thought, and was grateful for the chance to have taken his mind off of college and assignments for awhile.

  


**  
  


“I'm gonna do it,” Seokmin said.  
  


“What?” Seungkwan looked up from his notebook. “What are you talking about?”  
  


“Didn't you hear a word that I said?”  
  


“No. I'm trying to study.”  
  


Seokmin felt himself deflate, until his face was flat against the hard surface of the table they were sitting at. “What's the point?” he mumbled into the table.  
  


He felt a _smack_ to the back of his head. “Stop being so dramatic. What were you talking about?”  
  


“That's rich coming from you.”  
  


Another _smack_ , and Seokmin pushed himself back up, rubbing at the back of his head. He threw Seungkwan a look, who just shrugged, in a kind of 'well-you-deserved-it' way.  
  


“Come on, I'm listening. What are you going to do?” Seungkwan had put down his pen and pushed aside his small pile of books. Luckily, the library wasn't too full of people just then, but even so, they made sure to keep their voices low as they spoke.  
  


“Jun,” Seokmin said, skipping straight to the point this time, instead of the meandering little monologue he'd ended up giving before. “I've decided that I'm going to ask him out. On a proper date.”  
  


Seungkwan's face changed, dissolving into a genuine smile. He reached out across the table, offering Seokmin a pat on the shoulder. “Good for you! It's about time. You guys have gotten much closer over the past couple months.”  
  


Seokmin could feel his face heating up, even as he was actually, truly considering this, and he felt giddy and silly. He knew there was a large, goofy, embarrassed smile on his face, but he couldn't help it. “I don't know if he actually likes me like that at all,” he admitted. “But I won't know until I ask, I guess. God, I hope he does though. Seungkwan,” and suddenly Seokmin looked at his friend in panic. “What if he doesn't? And he says no? And I've ruined this friendship I've been trying to build between us? Oh, god.” He hid his face in his hands, as suddenly reality seemed to rain down on what had, for a moment, felt like a bright and shining dream of beauty.  
  


“Seok,” Seungkwan was saying, keeping his voice low. Seokmin could feel hands trying to peel his own away from his face. “Hey, come on. Jun's not like that. You wouldn't ruin anything by asking.” Seungkwan had finally succeeded in pulling Seokmin's face from his hands, and he was smiling kindly at Seokmin now. “And, really, I think Jun might like you too. You don't see it, but, I've noticed the way he looks at you these days.”  
  


Seokmin was so taken by that idea that it pushed his worries aside for a moment. “Oh? Really?”  
  


Seungkwan nodded. “Yeah. It's like his eyes light up or something. It's cute. Just ask him out and see. Now, can we get back to studying?” Seungkwan had opened his notebook again, ready. “We have that test coming up soon. I can't afford to fail it.”  
  


He was glad Seungkwan had reminded him, because their upcoming test had slipped Seokmin's mind, and that was something that he could more easily deal with than the potential reality of asking Junhui out.  
  


“Right!” He agreed, pulling his own textbook back in front of him now, trying to settle with renewed energy.  
  


Barely a minute later, however, he was looking back over at Seungkwan. “But...how do you think I should do it?”  
  


“Seokmin!”  
  


“Right, right...studying! Sorry.”  
  


It was a little difficult, with other things on his mind, but Seokmin certainly made a valiant effort after that. Even if the words on the page suddenly, and strangely, seemed to keep transforming into the words: _'ask Wen Junhui out, ask Wen Junhui out.'  
  
_

He hoped and prayed to every deity in existence not to fail this test, when he took it.  
  


(Seokmin didn't fail it, but it was in great part thanks to Seungkwan and a hasty study session right before. And a ban on talking and thinking about all things to do with Wen Junhui until after the test was over).  
  


**  
  


There was, Seokmin thought, an almost definite chance that Junhui might, just might, feel similarly to himself. Seokmin was humble when it came to himself, and his appeal (which was almost non-existent, so he thought). But between the things his friends had been saying lately, and some of Junhui's own...behaviours, Seokmin was beginning to think that _maybe_ was becoming a very real possibility.  
  


He couldn't help but think back to last night, and how they'd gone out for dinner. That on it's own had almost felt like a date, honestly, but it was only because they'd spent so much of the day together before both growing hungry. Junhui had been helping Seokmin practise for his vocal assignment, and the hours had just flown by. He'd even played a little bit of piano, at Seokmin's request, and Seokmin had never heard anything more beautiful.  
  


It was the memory of after dinner that had Seokmin's cheeks colouring again at the very thought. As they'd been saying goodbye to each other, Junhui had stood, outside Seokmin's building, with an expectant look on his face.  
  


“What is it?” Seokmin had asked, looking confused. “What's wrong?”  
  


Junhui had pouted for a moment – and goodness, but it had been an adorable expression to grace his already beautiful face, Seokmin had thought – before tapping at his cheek, pout turning now into a silly kissy-face.  
  


Seokmin remembered staring for a few more moments, had almost felt the wheels turning slowly inside his head, trying to comprehend Junhui's wordless request. When it had clicked, he had almost gasped out loud in his surprise, but just managed to refrain from doing so. His cheeks had burned, but Seokmin had let himself lean in, and press his lips quickly to Junhui's cheek, before pulling back again.  
  


The smile on Junhui's face had said it all. Seokmin knew that Junhui liked affection – the giving and the receiving, but especially the receiving – but that had seemed, even for Junhui, a little out of the ordinary.  
  


Seokmin dared to hope, even a little at least, that it was out of the ordinary.  
  


It was as he was remembering and contemplating this, that another thought struck him. He'd been worried, the other week, when talking to Seungkwan about all of this. Worried about Junhui saying no, and potentially ruining this great friendship that Seokmin had finally managed to achieve. But an even more worrying thought hit him suddenly, leaving him breathless and heart pounding.  
  


Because, even more worrying, what if Junhui said _yes._

  


**  
  


He was finally ready to do it. He'd psyched himself up. He'd thought about it for countless, semi-sleepless nights. And Seokmin thought that, finally, thankfully, he'd been able to step back far enough, and really appreciate and understand Junhui, and see beyond his once ridiculous veil of having a crush. Over the time he'd been spending getting to actually know and talk to Junhui, what Seokmin had felt had changed, but the change was more growing into something natural, and normal. And now that it had, and had been sitting inside of him for months, he could finally understand the difference, and what his friends had been trying to tell him at the beginning. He'd been looking at such a small part of the picture, hyper-focusing on that one aspect. He'd missed the whole landscape.  
  


Not anymore. Now he could see it, and appreciate it, and like it just as much as he had before. Maybe more, in fact. There was a warmth that settled, cosy and nestled, inside Seokmin's chest, whenever he thought about Junhui. And that, that was definitely a new thing.  
  


So he thought that he was actually ready to do it. That Junhui – still a gift from the gods, as Seokmin sometimes thought to himself – might actually consider dating him. All Seokmin could do was ask.  
  


Sure, it would suck if Junhui didn't feel that way, or didn't think it would be possible to. But Seokmin had reached a place where, as much as it would suck, he wouldn't necessarily think he was being thrown into the pits of hell. He hoped.  
  


“You're growing up,” Seungkwan had said, jokingly wiping a fake tear from his face, when Seokmin had tried to put all his messy thoughts into equally messy words.  
  


“We'll be going to their wedding soon,” Soonyoung had chimed in, leaning in to hold Seungkwan, as they'd both let out loud, fake, wailing cries at Seokmin. He'd called them both idiots, but really, he appreciated their support.  
  


He wasn't sure when he was going to do it though, and that was the hardest part. Seokmin wanted the timing to be right, but he also didn't want to wait too long, in case his sudden burst of courage left him flat and deflated, and he missed his opportunity.  
  


Not tonight though, he thought. Tonight was about Minghao, because it was his birthday. They were all gathered together at Minghao's place for it. Seungcheol and Junhui, who lived with him, were already there when Seokmin showed up with Seungkwan and Mingyu. It was just a get together for the thirteen of them, as per Minghao's wishes. That, and the small space could barely fit all of them, let alone hold an actual party. And as they liked to joke between themselves sometimes, there were definitely enough of them when all together to count as a party, anyway.  
  


“Happy Birthday!” Seokmin said brightly, beaming, as he hugged Minghao. It didn't matter that he'd already said it to Minghao every time he'd seen him that day, and over text several times, as well. Also exactly at midnight, before going to sleep. What could Seokmin say, he was just full of love and appreciation for the celebration of his friend's birthday!  
  


Minghao laughed, and hugged him back. “What's that, the thirtieth time you've said that to me today?”  
  


“I'm slacking then, I was trying to get to one hundred! Gimme a minute.”  
  


Minghao laughed again, smacking Seokmin's shoulder, before following him through into the living room. There was some music playing (not crap music this time, either) and snacks already adorned the coffee table.  
  


“I'll have that, thanks,” Seokmin said, picking up a bag as he walked past.  
  


“Those are for _sharing_ ,” Seungcheol reminded him, with a look.  
  


“Of course! Sharing! Yes, sir!”  
  


Seokmin laughed as he sat down, and there was Junhui, coming to sit next to him, too. Oh, he looked really, really good tonight, Seokmin thought, staring at him. Even though it was just a gathering between close friends, Junhui had clearly put some effort in, because his hair was swept up and off of his forehead in a beautiful, sweeping curve. And as Seokmin looked longer, he was certain Junhui was wearing a hint of makeup, too.  
  


“Wow,” he breathed out, momentarily stunned and caught off guard. “You look beautiful.”  
  


He'd only meant to think the words, not say them – a habit he thought he'd broken himself of finally, but alas – the telltale flush that coloured Junhui's cheeks was proof enough that no, he had actually spoken that thought out loud. Well, Seokmin had no trouble telling his friends how good they looked, so why should telling Junhui matter? The frantic marching of his heart was the counter argument to that thought. He just hoped it wouldn't up and march right out of his chest; he needed his heart where it was.  
  


“Thanks,” Junhui said, smile soft and genuine. He leaned in close, as if he was sharing something with Seokmin, and no one else. “You do too, you know."  
  


For a moment, Seokmin thought that he might have been able to make out that _look_ that Seungkwan had mentioned, and the very idea that it could be aimed at, could be caused by, him was enough to steal his breath away. But in a blink and a breath it was gone, and Junhui was smiling, his usual easy, cheerful expression on his face.  
  


Once everyone had arrived and they were all together, they, in a loud and almost chaotic chorus, sang happy birthday to Minghao, who was making a face but smiling, obviously pleased, all the same.  
  


It was while Seungkwan and Mingyu were giving Minghao his cake, and the rest of them were cheering – too loudly – that Seokmin felt fingers slip lightly between his own. Surprised, he looked down, at the hand entwined with his own, and then up at Junhui, who was leaning close against him. Junhui was _holding his hand?  
  
_

“Oh, sorry!” Junhui all but whispered into Seokmin's shoulder, quickly pulling his hand away. “I know we haven't talked about telling anyone yet. Oops.” There was a look of shy embarrassment, before Junhui laughed softly, and hid himself against Seokmin's shoulder.  
  


At least, those were the words that Seokmin had _thought_ he'd heard Junhui say, but they couldn't be, because they didn't make any sense. Talking about telling who, what? Seokmin shook his head, putting it down to mishearing, the room around them was pretty noisy in that moment after all, with talking and cheering and music playing still.  
  


What he definitely hadn't mistaken, however, was Junhui trying to hold his hand. That had happened. And now Junhui seemed a bit embarrassed about it still, because he was clutching at Seokmin's waist and still hiding against him. It was as adorable as it was confusing, and Seokmin's heart was beating frantically.  
  


“It's okay,” Seokmin said, a smile in his voice, patting Junhui on the shoulder. “No harm done?” He figured that was a safe thing to say, considering he couldn't actually be sure what Junhui had said in the end.  
  


Junhui peeked up at him, and it was possibly the cutest thing Seokmin had ever witnessed in his entire life. Over the ever increasing racing of his heart, he suddenly knew, tonight was the night. He hadn't planned to do it during Minghao's birthday, but he knew in that moment without a doubt, he had to ask Junhui tonight. He was ready. And, Seokmin couldn't forget that brief, but warm moment of their fingers tangling together. He wanted more of that, if possible. If Junhui felt the same, and would have him.  
  


It was some time before Seokmin could actually go through with it, however. There was cake to be eaten, first, and dancing to be done. Games to be played, and catching up with other friends to try and do in-between it all. And he didn't want to neglect Minghao on his birthday, either.  
  


“Okay, Seok, I get it, it's my birthday! You can stop wishing it to me now,” Minghao said, laughing.  
  


Seokmin had draped himself over Minghao, and once again wished him another cheerful 'happy birthday!' “But I'm only at fifty-five, there's still another forty-five to go!”  
  


Minghao made a face, pushing Seokmin off him. “You loser. I won't be happy anymore if you say it another forty-five times!”  
  


“Well that's just ungrateful.”  
  


Seokmin received an elbow to his side for his joking, but there was a fond smile on Minghao's face.  
  


“Hao!” Seungkwan's voice carried loudly through the room, and suddenly Jeonghan was there, pushing Minghao towards the front of the living room, where Seungkwan, Joshua, and Chan were standing together. Chan was holding something that Seokmin couldn't quite make out yet.  
  


“Minghao, show them that trick you've been learning recently!”  
  


Minghao looked like he was going to say no, but as everyone else came over and started crowding around them, and now Seungkwan and Jeonghan were insistently chanting _'show them! Show them!'_ it seemed he had little say in the matter.  
  


When Chan passed whatever he was holding over to Minghao, Seokmin finally saw what they were, and started laughing. Somewhere off to the side, he heard Soonyoung shout, “Yeah! Drunken juggling!”  
  


There was a chorus of shouts following this, until Minghao finally gave in, and showed them all that he could, in fact, juggle. There was cheering then, as all of them watched, impressed and amused. And then someone (probably Mingyu) started a trend of shouting out suggestions at Minghao for other things he could juggle for them. Seokmin caught the words 'eggs', 'beer bottles', and 'Jihoonie!' The last one made him burst into laughter.  
  


“Oh my god,” Junhui said, fingers tugging at Seokmin's sleeve, leaning in close to talk. “I think Soonyoung's going to die!”  
  


Seokmin looked over to see that Jihoon did in fact, look ready to murder Soonyoung. And he might have, if it weren't for the restraining hand Joshua had on Jihoon's shoulder, and whatever words he was whispering into Jihoon's ear. He might have thought they were calming words that Joshua was whispering, except that the look on Jihoon's face had morphed from murderous to something more like satisfaction. Soonyoung was in for some kind of revenge, Seokmin guessed, if not outright murder anymore.  
  


He turned to look back at Junhui, who was watching still, an amused smile on his face. “Better say goodbye to Soonyoung while you can, he'll be a changed man soon.”  
  


The sound of Junhui laughing at his joke was music to Seokmin's soul, and in that moment, he didn't think he could wait any longer. Everyone else was occupied with treating Minghao like a performing monkey – or trying to outdo him with the juggling, as Mingyu was now attempting to do, and terribly at that.  
  


Seokmin leaned in. “Can we...can we talk for a minute? Alone?”  
  


At first Junhui looked surprised, but then his lips curved into a smile, and he nodded. “Sure.” For a moment it seemed as if he was going to reach for Seokmin's hand again, but thought better of it, and instead plucked at Seokmin's sleeve, leading him from the rowdy living room, to his bedroom instead.  
  


“Sorry about the mess,” Junhui said, a little shy, as he closed the door behind them.  
  


“Mess?” Seokmin questioned, because the only thing out of place he could actually see was a coat on the back of a chair. If that was what Junhui considered messy...well, Seokmin's own room would be an eye-opener for sure.  
  


Junhui was smiling, as he turned around to face Seokmin, and for a moment they both just stood there, looking at each other.  
  


It was strange, almost all evening, Seokmin had felt on the very edge of just blurting out the words _'will you go out with me?'_ And yet now that he was here, with Junhui to himself and some peace and quiet, his heart was pounding loud enough to fill the silence around them, and he could hear the blood rushing through his head, but the words wouldn't come. He was suddenly overcome with nerves. He could feel all the psyching up he'd done to himself beginning to unravel.  
  


And there was Junhui, just looking at him, with that sweet smile on his face. He looked almost shy now, himself, and it was a sweet look on his face.  
  


Seokmin had to do it. He couldn't waste this moment. He opened his mouth to talk.  
  


“So hey, I know I'm not very good at this, but, would you like to go out with me?”  
  


It just so happened, that Seokmin opened his mouth to speak at the exact same time as Junhui seemed to, as well.  
  


“Are you thinking of telling them about us soon?”  
  


Their words overlapped, and so it took a moment for the both of them to understand what it was the other had said.  
  


Seokmin frowned. “What?”  
  


“Wait.”  
  


They stared at each other some more, clearly both still processing.  
  


Finally, Seokmin managed to find some words to use, because the silent, uncomprehending staring, wasn't getting them anywhere. Even if Junhui did look cute when he was confused.  
  


“Tell who about us? What's 'us'?”  
  


There was a look on Junhui's face that Seokmin couldn't read. “You know...” Junhui gestured between them. “Us. Being together. We haven't told anyone yet. I didn't know when you wanted people to know about it.”  
  


Seokmin's mind was racing, almost in time with the frantic beating of his heart. He blinked several times as understanding slowly, almost painfully, clicked into place inside his mind. And then a sudden, overwhelming urge to laugh overtook him. Or cry. It was a close toss up between the two.  
  


“Oh. God,” he mumbled, eyes focusing on Junhui again, from where he'd been staring at the wall behind him, watching understanding draw itself clearer. “All this time...I can't believe it. I've been working up the courage to actually ask you out and...” Seokmin looked right at Junhui, still trying to hold back the laughter. “And all this time, you thought we were already...already dating?!”  
  


He couldn't contain himself any longer. The idea of it, the absolute absurdity – the very fact that Seokmin had thought he'd been doing so well, and been less of a disaster of an adult human being than before – had laughter flowing up and out of him like an onrushing stream. He laughed so hard he was bent double, clutching at his stomach. So hard he could feel tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.  
  


After a moment, over the sounds of his own laughter, he could hear that Junhui had joined him too, and they clutched at each other, as they both dissolved into a ridiculous fit of giggles.  
  


“Seok,” Junhui wheezed between laughter. “Seokmin!”  
  


“I'm sorry,” Seokmin managed, hands on Junhui's shoulders. Somehow, they'd ended up on the floor. “I can't help it.”  
  


“We should...really talk.”  
  


“We should,” Seokmin agreed, before laughter overtook him again.  
  


It was just the most ridiculous thing, and he almost couldn't believe such a misunderstanding had occurred. But considering that he was one half of the equation, he also couldn't be surprised, because he was a colossal idiot, and the worst at dating. It was too funny.  
  


“You're crying,” Junhui said, hiccuping now between rounds of laughter.  
  


“So are you!”  
  


It took a good few minutes more of laughing, and now crying, for the amusement to finally begin to run dry. Seokmin wiped at his streaming eyes, a little laugh still following every now and then. Junhui had finally stopped, but he couldn't wipe the wide, silly grin from his face in its place.

 

“Okay,” Seokmin started, not really knowing what to say, but that it had to be something. “Well, I'm an idiot.” It was as good a place to start as any, he supposed.  
  


Junhui shook his head. “I just...I don't know how this happened?”  
  


Seokmin took a deep breath, and winced. His stomach muscles ached from all the laughter. He settled himself a little more comfortably on the floor, sitting close to Junhui but not quite touching, facing each other.  
  


“Let's start from the beginning,” Seokmin suggested. His cheeks were still flushed from the laughter, and from the general embarrassment of the situation. Junhui looked a little embarrassed himself, too. At least they were in this together, so Seokmin didn't feel too alone. “When did you...ah, when did you first think that we were actually dating?”  
  


“That night at the party. When you asked me to go ice skating.” The smile lingering on Junhui's face turned a little shy, then, as he met Seokmin's eyes. “I could have sworn you asked me on an actual date.”  
  


Seokmin could definitely remember that night, and the conversation they'd had outside, but he couldn't remember if he'd used the word 'date' or not about it, or how exactly he might have phrased the question. They'd had a bit to drink that night, too, so perhaps misunderstanding had taken place in their alcohol-fuddled minds.  
  


“I can see how that might have sounded like a date,” he admitted, feeling sheepish all over again.

 

Junhui was quiet for a long moment, and it looked like the wheels in his mind were turning. And as they turned, his cheeks and the tips of his ears seemed to grow more and more red. Eventually, now no longer looking at Seokmin, he said, in a small voice, “So...so all this time I thought we were dating. And we weren't!” He let out a tiny little squeak, and hid his face in his hands. His body looked like it was trying to double over on itself, even as he was sitting down.  
  


Seokmin looked on, surprised. He'd never seen Junhui this honestly embarrassed by something. He'd usually look a little shy, make a joke, or hide his face against the nearest shoulder for a few seconds.  
  


It only took a moment for concern to overwhelm the surprise, and Seokmin leaned forward, reaching out towards Junhui. “Hey. Jun, hey,” he said, hands going to Junhui's, gently peeling them away from his face. “Hey,” Seokmin said again, when Junhui finally looked up at him. Seokmin offered him a smile. It felt goofy and lopsided, but he tried to fill it with all the warmth he possessed within him. Which was a lot, when it came to Junhui, because Seokmin's heart always seemed to triple in size whenever they were together.  
  


“Don't be embarrassed. If anyone should be, it's me,” Seokmin started. “Well actually, I _am_ embarrassed already, because it's ridiculous and I'm an idiot. All this time you were acting like my boyfriend and I didn't even realise! What does that say about me?”  
  


Junhui finally met his eyes again, and laughed, a soft, quiet, sound, at Seokmin's efforts.  
  


“It explains a lot of stuff, too,” Seokmin added, thoughtfully. Now those kissy-face emoji's made perfect sense to him. And the wallpaper Seokmin had seen on Junhui's phone not long ago, even going so far as to joke how it had looked like a couples thing, because it had been a selfie Junhui had had them take together. “Oh, shit! That time you were listing out your ideal type!” The memory suddenly came back to Seokmin, clear as the moment it had happened, and he couldn't believe now how he had missed it at the time. “You were describing me! To my face! And I had no idea! Crap.”  
  


It was his turn to want to hide, and so he did, except Junhui's wrists were still caught between Seokmin's fingers, and so he was trying to hide behind both of their hands. The sight of it must have been amusing, because it had Junhui burst out into a sweet peal of laughter. Seokmin peeked through both their fingers at Junhui.  
  


Junhui turned his fingers, until their hands were resting properly against each other's, and pulled them away from Seokmin's face. Their clasped hands rested lightly in between them both.  
  


“So...what _were_ you doing, all that time? If we weren't actually dating?”  
  


Seokmin sucked in a deep breath, before letting it out slowly. “I was trying to get to know you better. Be friends with you, you know?” He couldn't quite meet Junhui's eyes. In the face of all this, he figured he shouldn't really be worried about being open with Junhui. He couldn't look much more of a fool than he already did, he was sure. “Because I had this giant, stupid crush on you. And I wanted to get to know you properly.”  
  


The smile that uncurled across Junhui's face was wide, and there was a hint of amusement to it, now. Enough to make Seokmin raise an eyebrow at him.  
  


“What?” He asked. “What's that look for?”

 

Junhui laughed. “I knew about your 'giant stupid crush', you know.”  
  


Seokmin gaped, genuinely surprised. He'd known that all of his friends had seen it, had been told by several of them, more than once, about how terrible he was at hiding his feelings. But he'd been _certain_ that Junhui hadn't known at least.  
  


The entire world was turning itself upside down and inside out, tonight.  
  


“Did you really?”  
  


Junhui nodded, still smiling. His fingers felt warm between Seokmin's.  
  


“It was hard to miss. It was cute, though. You were cute.”  
  


Seokmin sighed sadly, looking at the floor between them. “ _'Were'_ cute?”  
  


“Mmm. But.” Seokmin heard the sound of Junhui shuffling a little across the floor. Felt Junhui's knee bump into his own. Fingers tightened their hold around his, squeezing briefly. “You're much cuter now.”  
  


That was enough to make Seokmin look up again, and have his heart leap up into his throat, beating frantically. The look on Junhui's face was one he'd never quite seen before. Soft and affectionate, and yet always that hint of his playful nature, in the crease of his smiling eyes.  
  


“I knew you had a crush on me. But I definitely also noticed when you...toned it down?”  
  


Seokmin laughed, a little self-deprecatingly. “My mother's always told me to be careful of going overboard. I suppose I did with this, too.”  
  


They were quiet for a few moments then, happy to just sit there, close, hands and eyes held together. The sounds of the party in the apartment beyond them came through, muffled and muted. And then something else occurred to Seokmin, something that had gotten lost between the cracks of all his embarrassment and worries and surprises. Possibly the most important point of all. He really _was_ an idiot!  
  


“But,” he started, licking his lips, as his mind moved to properly process the thoughts. “But...if you thought we were dating all this time. That means...that means that you-you _want_ to be dating? You want to date me? Or else why would you have said yes, when you thought I was asking you out?”  
  


The smile on Junhui's face grew wider, and it was, possibly, the happiest Seokmin had ever seen him. It made Seokmin's heart stumble. It was as if he'd been waiting for Seokmin to finally, eventually, make his way to this point, too.  
  


“Of course. I thought you were asking to be my boyfriend. I wouldn't have said 'yes' if I hadn't wanted that too.”  
  


What was breathing? What was the beating of a heart, or the workings of the mind? Seokmin needed none of it just then. All he needed were those words, said in Junhui's sweet voice, over and over again.  
  


“Don't swoon on me now!” Junhui's voice came through Seokmin's floating feelings, laughing and soft. “Well, actually... swoon all you want. It feels pretty good.”  
  


That was enough to bring Seokmin – at least partially – back to Earth again. He laughed. “Sorry, I can't help it sometimes. I never promised I'd stop being an idiot, after all.”  
  


He felt Junhui's fingers squeeze briefly around his own. They shuffled closer together. The floor was becoming awkward now, with both of them being tall, and having long legs. But Seokmin couldn't even bring himself to consider sitting on Junhui's _bed._ No way.  
  


“So...” Junhui began, his face growing ever closer. “Just so we're both, finally, on the same page...”  
  


Seokmin could feel Junhui's breath against his cheek with every word he spoke.  
  


“Yes,” he answered, nodding his head.  
  


Junhui laughed. “I haven't said it yet! This is how we got into trouble in the first place.”  
  


“Sorry. Go on?”  
  


“So.” Junhui pulled in a breath, and Seokmin could see as he swallowed, almost a little nervously, it seemed, as he watched Junhui's adam's apple bounce in his throat. “So, now we're...actually dating? For real?”  
  


The smile that unfolded across Seokmin's face, at hearing Junhui say those words, was the widest, brightest smile he'd ever given, he thought. “Yeah, I think we are.”  
  


Seokmin had been wrong, before, when he'd thought he'd seen the happiest Junhui had ever looked. Because that was _now_ , in this moment, with everything laid clear and open between them. Finally on the same page. It was the most beautiful sight Seokmin had ever seen. And it was the most completely he'd ever seen Junhui. There was absolutely nothing to obscure all the pictures that made up Junhui any more, and that, to Seokmin, meant a lot. Meant the world.  
  


“Don't start crying on me now.”  
  


Seokmin had to resist the urge to wipe at his eyes – he didn't want to let Junhui's fingers slip from his hold.  
  


“Well, as my boyfriend, it's up to you to comfort me, isn't it?” He challenged, a teasing smile on his face now.  
  


Junhui let out a laugh. And then he leant forward, taking Seokmin at his word, and bridged the small distance left between them.  
  


He kissed the smile right off of Seokmin's face, leaving an imprint of it on his heart, instead.  
  


Time had felt like an unnecessary, nebulous thing, since they'd come into Junhui's room and started talking, but now it seemed to reform itself back into a solid, actual thing. In the form of a hard, insistent knocking on Junhui's door.  
  


“If you guys don't come out soon, there won't be any cake left for you!”  
  


They slipped away from each other, and Seokmin instantly missed the warmth of Junhui's lips against his own.  
  


“Oh, right. The party.” Junhui looked like he was only just remembering this now. Seokmin couldn't blame him, he'd forgotten too, in the face of everything else.  
  


A kiss from Junhui could make him forget anything, he thought.  
  


“Do you want to tell them yet?” Seokmin asked, as they both, rather unwillingly, let go of each other.  
  


Junhui pushed himself up off the floor, before reaching down to help Seokmin up. “Let's wait. We can tell them tomorrow, or something.”  
  


“Sounds good to me.”  
  


They shared another brief, but sweet kiss, before going back out and joining their friends.

  
  


Telling people later definitely didn't end up working out. The pair of them were both too giddy and silly after their talk, it was hard to now not be affectionate and close with each other. It was made very clear when Junhui forgot himself, and pressed a kiss to Seokmin's cheek in front of them all, because, as he claimed, he couldn't help himself.  
  


Seokmin didn't mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end, wow, thank you, you're amazing! Also I should mention the prompt that inspired this fic in the first place, which was: _“here I am sweating about how to ask you out and it turns out you thought we were dating all along”._
> 
> Thanks for joining me in the soft, silly seokhui hours! 
> 
> Feel free to come scream at me about all things Seokmin related! Twitter is @hypergalaxies.


End file.
